


Caught Under The Mistletoe

by roberttrashmouthsugden (klarolinessexualtension)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Embarrassed Aaron, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, sweet robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolinessexualtension/pseuds/roberttrashmouthsugden
Summary: Aaron and Robert are caught under the mistletoe.





	

Robert entered the pub, having finished the last of his meetings today, his eyes instantly looking around the room for his fiancé and he smiled once he spotted him sitting in a booth, 2 pints sitting on the table. He strolled over to the booth, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Aaron’s lips before sitting down next to him.

“Hey soft lad.” Aaron told him with a small smile, cheeks a slight red colour from their small dose of PDA. “You were gone when I woke up.”

“Yeah sorry, I had an early start, didn’t want to wake you up.” The blonde said, taking a few sips of his pint, his eyes staying on Aaron’s face.

Aaron rolled his eyes and nudged Robert’s arm with his. “I woke up after you left, I have trouble sleeping without you.” He muttered, cheeks flaming as he groaned in embarrassed, glancing around the pub to make sure no one else heard. 

Once he was sure that they hadn’t heard, he turned his head to a grinning Robert. “Shut up.”

“Awww look at you getting all embarrassed, how adorable,” Rob teased, leaning over once more to press a kiss to Aaron’s lips, knowing that they were getting better at PDA. Nothing too extreme, knowing it made his fiancé uncomfortable at the thought of nosy eyes on them. 

“I can’t sleep well without you either.” He admitted softly, once they had stopped kissing, leaning his forehead against Aaron’s.

\----------

After they had finished their pints, along with a brief description of their day, they stood up from the booth and started to make their way into the back, wanting more alone time now that the regulars had come in for their afternoon drinks. They’d just made it to the archway of behind the counter when they heard Chas’ voice.

“Oi, loverboys,” she chuckled and pointed above their heads to where a piece of mistletoe was hanging. Aaron once again groaned in embarrassment. It’s not that he didn’t want to kiss Robert. He would always want that. Just not in a room full of the worst gossipers he had ever seen. Tracy sat at the bar with David and Leyla, who was sat next to Pearl, who were all looking in his direction. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

“It’s okay, we don’t have to.” He heard a soft voice whisper in his ear. He loved it when Robert showed him this side. It was something that not a lot of people got to see, but it was a side Aaron got to see more and more each day.

Robert wanted to kiss Aaron badly but not at the expense of making him uncomfortable. Which was why he was shocked when he felt Aaron’s arms wrap around his neck and his warm, rough lips found Robert’s softer lips. It took no longer than a couple of seconds before the blonde fell into the kiss, hands falling to his waist and his tongue swiping slowly along Aaron’s bottom lip, begging him for entrance which he eventually got.

They only stopped kissing once the need for air came too much. They were both breathing heavily, their eyes black with lust. Ignoring the wolf whistles and cheers from their audience, he allowed Aaron to finally pull him through to the back, their lips once again finding each others, both of them climbing upstairs, lips still moving together, and into their bedroom which they didn't leave until the next morning, both sore from the night activities.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope this was okay! Let me know what you think in the comments? I'm unsure on whether or not I got the characterizations right.


End file.
